


Sulyvahn

by LeilaValens



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III, samuel taylor coleridge - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Coleridge poem, Gen, Parody Poem, poetry parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaValens/pseuds/LeilaValens
Summary: This is a parody of “Kubla Khan” by Samuel Taylor Coleridge rewritten to be about Pontiff Sulyvahn and Irithyll. My sincerest apologies to Samuel Taylor Coleridge
Kudos: 2





	Sulyvahn

In Irithyll did Sulyvahn  
A cathedral city decree  
Where the Boreal river ran  
With water chilling cold to man  
And mystic as the sea.

The place in magic winter froze  
And skyward-reaching spires rose  
Midst plazas silver-gilt with frost  
Where grew incense-scented flowers blue and white  
And here were ghostly trees with ice crisscrossed  
And regal statues all throughout the site.

But oh! Those deep romantic chambers beneath  
The gothic spires soaring to the sky!  
Savage places! Strange and holy underneath  
The sacred crescent moon and aurorae bright,  
Full of beautiful monsters all damned to die!

And in these chambers, within their dark lowest parts  
Like black flowers growing in bloody hearts  
Lies the bottomless, distant, brooding Deep  
A darkness beyond the dreams had asleep  
With countless abhorrent things resting there  
Their gothic forms haunting beyond compare  
In the cool waters with dark power aglow  
Swim lovely monsters in the turbulent flow.

While elsewhere meandered the city’s cold streets  
Streets strolled by the Irithyllian race  
They were black-haired, bright-eyed, and pale of face  
Upon the pavements their graceful walking beats;  
And from their lips Sulyvahn heard from far  
Unholy voices prophesying war!

The moonbeams of the hanging crescent  
Floated down onto the snow;  
And aurorae luminescent  
Hung in the air all aglow.

A damsel with a sacred chime  
In a vision once I saw  
It was Yorshka, the crossbreed maid  
On her chime gentle prayers she played,  
Singing of lunar miracles.  
I heard in visions only  
Her symphony and song  
For Sulyvahn had locked her cruelly  
In a tower high and strong.

From her tower, Yorshka fair  
Would look on Sulyvahn’s device  
And all who saw Sulyvahn there,  
They all would cry, Beware! Beware!  
His bewitched swords with their cruel glare.  
Weave a circle round him thrice,  
And dare not look upon his mark  
For he hath crowned himself with Dark  
And seen and learned the Deep’s great vice.


End file.
